


Cheeky

by elle_nic



Category: Maleficent (Disney Movies)
Genre: Aurora is very cheeky, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Hence the title, Humor, Maleficent is so soft, its not slash, soft, this is familial as fuck so jot that down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 07:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20831330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elle_nic/pseuds/elle_nic
Summary: Maleficent has an interesting talent that Aurora teases her about.





	Cheeky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [introverted_xtrovert](https://archiveofourown.org/users/introverted_xtrovert/gifts).

> For my dearest, most Maleficent obsessed friend, Edyn. This is for you, you absolute dork :)))

She was doing it again.

Aurora and Maleficent had spent a long day in the Moors, a wonderful day, sapping the last of the darker magicks from the ancient lands and restoring it to its prior vibrance. Aurora loved nothing more than to see her godmother work hard with her own magick and with the fae and other creatures that called the Moors home. It was enchanting in a way that mundane kind could never hope to be, and though Aurora knew she too was mundane in most senses, she never felt that way with the dark faery.

Now it was time to rise after a well-deserved sleep, which was Aurora’s favourite part. And her godmother was doing it again.

It had certainly started without notice, or maybe Maleficent had done it all her life but Aurora must have remained oblivious. It had been before the king had tried to kill her godmother a second time (she would not acknowledge that man as her father, nor her king) that it started. It had happened just as she had decided, when she was but fifteen summers, that she’d very much like to live in the Moors. It had since happened often, and now it was happening again. Aurora turned her pale, ocean eyes to her godmother in their tree and watched for several moments.

Her godmother had never frightened her, not with her severe facial features and bright, keen eyes, sharp teeth and blood red lips. Her horns were curled and sharply pointed and black as the leather she used to wear. She was slender but fiercely strong, and she had a propensity for snarling when angered (which was more often than not). But no, Aurora recalled as she settled in next to her godmother to sleep, Maleficent had never, not once, frightened her. Not especially when she was so warm, and when one of her large brown wings moved to curl tighter around Aurora to protect her from the morning breeze in the tree on the cliff.

Not especially, Aurora smiled, when her godmother _purred_. She let out a delicate giggle, covering her mouth in the hope that her godmother had not heard her. She knew better than to hope.

“What is so funny, Beastie,” Godmother drawled as she did when having just woken from sleep. Aurora rested her head on a slender shoulder and giggled again.

“You would only tell me I’m mistaken, Godmother, when I know I’m not,” she replied, remarkably clear of slur even in her morning time haze. For all the help that Balthazar and the others were the day before, most of the work had to be done by Aurora and Maleficent.

“Well, if you’re _so_ certain then you would say what amuses you regardless,” Godmother returned. Aurora looked up to see a bright green eye peeking through a heavy eyelid. She managed to look fearsome even when curled up ready to sleep.

“Well, and it is only to say that I’ve noticed that, well, Godmother-”

“Spit it out!”

“You’re purring,” she squeaked.

A beat of silence.

“Well,” Maleficent said. “I suppose I am,” she muttered quietly. Aurora smiled at her so wide and so brightly, Maleficent thought it might be sunrise already.

“It’s very-”

“Aurora Rose,” Godmother interrupted, “If you dare say _cute_, I will truly fling you from my tree.”

“But it _is_ cute!”

“Hmph,” the faery returned, uncurling her wing from Aurora and turning on her back. “Not another word,” she ordered over the shoulder that Aurora was resting on but a moment before. The little blonde was still giggling at the petulance to be too upset by the cool breeze that disturbed her hair and raised her skin.

“Oh, Godmother, don’t be like that. It’s a wonderful feature!”

“You insult me. As if I am some common domesticated feline to be cooed over. I have flattened armies!”

“You are the bravest, most impressive warrior I have ever seen,” Aurora said softly to a stiff back. “And you care with such depth for your home and all those who live in it. And I have never seen you falter, even without your wings,” she added quietly, the levity from the atmosphere vanishing at the reminder that once, for a time, Maleficent had had her wings taken from her. “You are many things, Godmother, but domesticated and common are not any of them.”

Her godmother rolled slowly back to look at Aurora with open eyes and a closed mouth, her dark hair, unbound as she wore it nowadays, fluttering in the persistent breeze. “Thank you, Beastie,” the faery said with a small, genuine smile. Aurora smiled back at her, allowing a large wing to settle around her.

“You are welcome,” Aurora said, settling back onto her godmother’s shoulder. “You are also very cute,” she added cheekily. An exasperated sigh ruffled her moon silk hair, but no protests followed her declaration. Aurora smiled when the shoulder her head was perched upon began to rumble with strong purrs. Another sigh from her godmother told the little princess that it was quite unintentional which only served to make it more amusing.

“What until Diaval hears about this,” she said, rolling down and out of the tree to the cliff and sprinting away, laughing all the while as her enraged, _purring_ godmother made chase.

All things considered, it was a very good morning.


End file.
